


NOOT NOOT

by Bread_Stars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: For I get kicked out of the fandom for this then my bad, If You Squint - Freeform, It has a purpose, M/M, Pingu AU, crackfic, don't even ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So this is that Pingu AU (sorta) that no one asked for/ wanted. Read at you're own risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	NOOT NOOT

"I need to tell you something. Actually two things."

Valjean and Javert had met again and were stood face to face once more. It was in one of the streets of Paris but, as it was night, it was deserted. Every now and again you could hear muttering and the shuffling of feet but other than that and the sound of their voices it was silent.

"What is it?" Javert frowned. He suddenly noticed how close they were standing to one another.

Valjean slowly leans in so that he lips are near Javert's ear. He hesitates a moment his breath hitching.

Suddenly he screamed, "NOOT NOOT!" at the top of his voice before stepping back a grin spread across his face.

Javert flinched at the sudden loud voice in his ear and looked in bafflement and anger at Valjean.

"What the hell was that?" He said incredulously. "Was that what you wanted to tell me? That's it. I'm taking you back to prison for antisocial and disruptive behaviour, 24601." 

Valjean's grin faded and he sighed putting his head in his hands. Why did he think that that was a good idea? It only annoyed the inspector.

"Can I tell you the other thing before I go back to jail?" He asked.

Javert shook his head. "Go on then. Make in quick."

Valjean nodded and felt his stomach tie itself in knots. He took a deep breath in and attempted to say it but no words came out.

"I don't have all day, Valjean." Javert reminded.

"I know, just give me a second." He took a need breath. "I- I lo-ove you." He stuttered before turning his back ashamed. He put his wrists together so that they could be handcuffed. There's no way out this time.

Javert, however, was in shock. He froze and temporarily forgot how to breath. 

"Wait, so you love me?" He asked.

Valjean nodded his head hung in shame. He expected to get a much worse beating when he arrived at prison now but he was unable to contain the secret.

"Turn around."

"But why?" Valjean asked in confusion.

"So I know you're not lying."

Valjean hesitantly turned around and lifted his head. There were visable tears in his eyes and his face was raw with emotion.

"Now I know you aren't lying, I love you too." 

Valjean suddenly met Javert's and his mouth dropped open. His eyes seemed to ask if this was the truth.

"I always tell the truth." Javert said in answer to his shocked look.

They both looked at each other in awe for what seemed like eternity. The look was a mix of hope, love, fear and joy. 

"What do we do now?" Valjean asked.

Javert shrugs. "I have zero experience with matters if the heart and have not witnessed enough to understand what happens next."

Valjean's eyes dart to Javert's lips before returning to his eyes. "May I?" 

Javert nods and Valjean moved loser but just as he was about to close the gap Javert quickly manoeuvred his head around so that his mouth was near Valjean's ear and yelled, "NOOT NOOT!"

Valjean jumped back in shock and stood silently for a moment before bursting into laughter. He doubles over as Javert has a smug grin on his face before he too begins to chuckle.

When they finally recovered from laughing they stood up straight and smiled.

"Can we try that again?" Valjean asked.

"The whole NOOT NOOT thing? Of course."

"No. The kiss." 

"Oh. We can try that again too." 

"Good."

Valjean leaned in for a second time but this time their lips met. It was soft and tender and showed true love. Javert pulled back after a while smiling.

"That was good but I prefer the NOOT NOOT thing." He teased.

Valjean shook head in amusement. "I'm glad you enjoyed it." 

So when they yelled NOOT NOOT in each other's ears, to them it was a symbol of romance but to others? To others it looked like they were out of their minds.


End file.
